


word of the day: 1-6 cuspidor

by saphire_dance



Series: Word Of The Day 2013 [6]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death in the Family, Gen, I'm sorry Jason, no really I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cuspidor<br/>\'kə-spə-'dȯr\ n : a receptacle for spit : spittoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	word of the day: 1-6 cuspidor

Jason stood out blood, and saliva, and that was definitely a part of the tooth. He would have laughed at the expression the Joker made, wiping the blood off his face, if everything hadn't hurt so much. Bruce would be here soon, any minute now.

He couldn't see out of one eye. He hoped he wouldn't lose it. Though an eye patch probably would make him look cool.

Where was Bruce? The Joker had left, and Jason would be damned if you lay here waiting to be rescued, like some fairytale Princess. He started inching towards the door. He was going to make Bruce feel guilty as hell about this while he was recovering. He should have been here by now, any second now...


End file.
